


16. Horror

by howelleheir



Series: DS9 100 Theme Challenge [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Episode: s07e06 Treachery Faith and the Great River, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howelleheir/pseuds/howelleheir
Summary: Weyoun 6 has a breakthrough.





	16. Horror

_Why are they doing this?_

The question had echoed through his mind a hundred times since he had been activated. He couldn't fathom how his predecessors hadn't seen it, hadn't been aghast, as he was, at being complicit in something so abhorrent.

Biological and chemical warfare.

Torture.

Genocide.

Gods didn't do those things.

And yet, the Founders had done all of them, and the Founders _were_ gods. Weyoun had served them faithfully for five lifetimes; how could the sixth do anything else?

The question tormented him for weeks before the answer occurred to him.

Not all of the gods were guilty of those crimes.

His faith was _not_ incompatible with peace.

He was created to serve the Founders, and there was _one_ he could serve without bloodying his hands any more.

Almost before he'd finished the thought, before he could change his mind, Weyoun packed a few necessities and sent a transmission to Deep Space Nine.


End file.
